


Off With Their Heads

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again-it's implied, Autism, Blind Character, Both are more implied than anything, Cake pops, Gen, He's weak for Azuto, Tobio Sings, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Cake pops. That’s all there is to it.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Natsu & Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shoyou & Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou & Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Days of December [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hanukkah/BELLS/SNOWFLAKES
> 
> Inspired by a tweet I saw featuring Haikyuu characters as cakepops.

“You look like vultures.”

Hinata made a face at him as Natsu and Shiyumi giggled.

“Are we pretty vultures?” Shiyumi asked, grinning.

"Meh." The two girls giggled and Hinata resorted to making childish faces at him. Tobio rolled his eyes at him and turned back to his cake pops. ‘Tis the season to make festive treats and the cake pops were shaped in balls since he could never manage triangular or square shapes because they tended to fall apart on him. Balls were easier, plus he could do more with that specific shape.

Like ornaments, bells, and snowflakes. Azuto had a neater hand so he did the lines for the ornaments and snowflakes. Tobio was adding the ribbons and the bows to the bells. At least, he had been until the timer dinged and he abandoned it.

Aaand someone just knocked on the door. His head twisted between the fridge and the doorway.

“I’ll get it!” Hinata offered, hopping from the stool and hurrying towards the front door. Tobio dove towards the fridge.

He pulled out the cake pops he had worked on earlier, just before the Hinatas arrived. It was their team. The idea had come to mind when Hichika had gotten an order for  _ Harry Potter _ cake pops in the form of the characters. The four had fun coming up with them and his team had come to mind. Only, he made them in the form of crows.

“Oooh,” Natsu cooed, quickly moving to wash her hands with Shiyumi. 

“Ooh!” Her older brother echoed as he returned with more than the expected guest, appearing beside Tobio to take pictures.

“Kiyora-san? Why…” Tobio trailed off, staring at the group behind his computer science partner.

“ **_Bzzzt_ ** -sorry, Tobi,” she apologized as she walked into the kitchen. In the doorway, Kyoutani sent him a squinty eyed look and Oikawa waved obnoxiously. “Ken-nii heard I was going to a boy’s house- _ How Scandalous! _ -and insisted on coming. His team just tagged along.”

Tobio accepted her hug, casting Kyoutani an odd look. “You do know she’s been here a few times, right? For projects?”

The dyed blond’s face turned darker.

_ “Your brother is weird _ ,” Tobio switched to Chinese and she nodded, buzzing as she settled at the table with Natsu and Shiyumi, the former helping Shiyumi trace washed fingers over the cake pops from the fridge. “You guys can use the living room.”

Grabbing Kyoutani and Oikawa, Iwaizumi nodded. “We’ll be respectful. Right, Oikawa? Kyoutani?” He dragged them out, not waiting for an answer. Oikawa could be heard grumbling.

“Weird,” Tobio repeated and Kiyora laughed.

Her eyes batting heavily, she pulled her laptop from her bag. “Do you have the music?” 

“In my bag.” He motioned to it before taking the finished cake pops from Azuto, now on the styrofoam stand, and slid them into the fridge.

“Music?” Hinata repeated, tearing his eyes away from the Karasuno cake pops. “For what?”

“A project,” Tobio answered, sharing a look with Kiyora as she pulled a USB from his backpack.

“Disney?” Azuto piped up, looking between him and Kiyora.

“Why not? Tobi can sing with me,” Kiyora replied, flashing him a grin.

Shiyumi’s head lifted, twisting to her and Tobio made an obscene gesture when Natsu and Azuto looked at her. “Tobio-oppa can sing?”

“Why are you asking like that?” Tobio demanded at hearing her suspicious tone while Kiyora answered, “Of course! You should have heard him on Culture Day, we did a karaoke cafe- **_bzzzt_ ** .”

“Kiyora-san.” Tobio gazed at her, aghast. She beamed.

“Sing,” Hinata demanded. “Sing sing sing sing-”

“Sing sing sing sing,” the two little girls joined in, bouncing in time with their words.

Tobio began shaking his head wildly-Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi were in his living room, he couldn’t-

“Please,” Azuto said softly and Tobio wilted.

“Fine.” He sighed, running what Disney songs he knew. “Does it have to be from a movie? Or just from the channel?”

Kiyora lit up. “ _ Hoooh _ , do Monsters!”

Three clueless cheers were received, Azuto wordlessly raising a fist.

“Put it on.”

She did, adjusting her speakers to play  _ “Calling All The Monsters _ .” Tobio shut the kitchen door before he began singing to it, stubbornly ignoring how Hinata was holding his phone up and restraining the urge to flip him off.

_ “Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters _ _  
_ _ Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters _

_ Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye _

_ Heart thumps and you jump _ _  
_ _ Comin' down with goosebumps! _ _  
_ _ You dare to go there _ _  
_ _ I'ma, I'ma get you so scared!” _

And because he was a good host, he did start a pot of tea and grabbed cups from the cabinet. As the song came to an end, he meandered over to pass out geonsisujeonggwa. When it finally ended, he lurched at Hinata with a loud, “ _ BOO! _ ”

The ginger screeched in surprise and dropped his phone. 

Azuto burst into giggles with Shiyumi and Natsu, Kiyora snapping her fingers as she snickered and searched online. “How about this?” She cast him a vicious grin.

Furrowing his brows, Tobio scowled. “That’s not Disney!”

“Sing!” She cried.

He groaned and did so. Gods, his voice was going to be gone tomorrow.

_ “It's 11: 11 make a wish and make a wish and say _ _  
_ _ It's 11: 11 make a wish and make a wish and say _

_ It's 11: 11 make a wish make a wish and say _ _  
_ _ I hope you come true…” _

Monday, he would give her yuzu cheesecake bites. She hated tangy foods. Revenge would be  _ sweet. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, we got a message from Hinata," Yamaguchi noted, wiggling his way yet again from his homework.

Kei sighed. "What is it this time? ... Yamaguchi?" He looked at his best friend, seeing freckled cheeks puffing out.

Yamaguchi began giggling and held his phone out. Kei eyed him, ignoring Akiteru's shifting on the couch behind him (he didn't even have to look as he shoved a firm foot against his brother's middle to keep him a good distance away), and looked at the screen. He blinked.

A girl with Hinata's hair was staring solemnly at the screen, a cake pop in hand. A raven Kei cake pop. She never moved her eyes away from the camera as she bit into it and tore it in half. Kei stared.

"What the hell?"

His best friend laughed even harder.


End file.
